Shadow the Hedgehog - Ultra Legends
by WolfEater
Summary: Shadow the Hegdehog must defeat the doctor Eggman and rescue his lov Rouge the Bat. Before it is too late! Rated M for bad words and lots of cool violense.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow the Hedgehog - Ultra Lesbians

 **Hello, this is my fist sonic fanfuction, so please don't be too harsh okey? Please enjoy!**

There was fire all over the city. All of the buildings were in flames. The screams of people could be heard from miles away. Shadow stoot at the top of a building looking down at all the destruction. Shadow had his eyes closed and let out a "hmph!"

Shadow the hodgepodge looked over to his side to see a robot flying Straight at him.

"Dammit!" he said.

Shadow jumped out of the way, and made his way over to the side. The building was Crumbling, and Shadow was loosing his footing. The robot flew at him again. Shadow Jumped up and tried to destroy it with his homing attack. The robot broke into peices.

"That will show you!" Shadow said.

Shadow waved his finger. This time, More robots came. Shadow was in trouble.

"Uh oh!" Shadow said.

Shadow ran almost as fast as the speed of sound, but not as fast as sonic, because sonic is just a little bit faster. Shadow ran away from the robots and they could'nt catch up with him. He was too Fast. But not as fast as Sonic.

The robots started firing lasers. Shadow tried to dodge them, but while he was flying over a building he got shot in the shoulder and he fell down through a window and hit the floor with a THUDDDDDDD!

"Ouch, that hurt!" Said shadow.

Shadow Rubbed his bruised shoulder, and looked over at the ceiling through the window. He could see the robots flying passed him.

"Well it is a good thing I escaped." Though shadow.

Then shadow saw rouge come out of the darkness from off of a Wall on the side of the inside of the building that they were inside of.

"Are you alright?" Said rouge.

"Yes, Im fine." Shadow said.

"You are hurt." Said rooge.

"No I'm not. SHUT THE HELL UP!" Said shadow.

Rouge giggeld and patted shadow on the shoulder that wasn't shot. Shadow grutned.

"Tee hee! It's ok shadow. I got a bandage." Rouge said.

Rouge took out the badnage, and put it on shadows shoulder.

"That feels Better. Yelled shadow.

"Yes." Said Rouge.

Rogue and shadow stayed together as the moonlight came out from the top of the broken window that Shamwow came out of. Shadow signed, and he slowley got closer to rouge.

"Isn't the night sky beautifle?" Shadow said.

"Yes, it is amazing." Rouge said.

"Rouge?" Shadow asked.

"Yes?" Rouge said back.

"I think I love your face. I'm going to shove my ginormous dick up your ass and fuck you harder and faster than sonic ever could!" Screemed Shadow.

"Oh shadow! You are so cool!" Screemed Rouge.

"Yes, I know." Screemed Shadow.

And so they both fuckled all day long. Shadow fucked so hard he broke throug the colon and got rouge pergnent. There was blood everwhere. They had babby and it was named Roudow. It was part bat and part hedgehog and part sonic. This made shadow mad.

THE END.

 **This was a troll fic, in case you couldn't tell. Please don't take this seriously... :p.**


	2. Shadow next chatper

Shadow Ultra Legends Part 2

 _ **Hello guys! This is the second book in the serees of Shadow The Hegdehog ultra legends. PLEASE ENJOY!**_

Shadow woke up the next morning in bed with rouge. He was still turd, but got up anyways. He heard expell OJ Simpsons outside the house. There was bombs flying out and through the sky to the ground.

Shadow didn't know what to do.

"ROBOTNIK!" Shadow thot.

Then Robonik came out from the cloud and he boomed his voice.

"Shadow! I have came to take the world! You cannot resist my power!" Said Eggface.

"No! I cannot let you do that!" Shadow shook his figner.

But then Robotnik shot a missle at Shadow and shadow could not dodge. The missil was too fast, but not as fast as Sonic.

Shadow was blown away and he flyed into his house. He accidentally squashed Roudow. Roudow was ded.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ice creamed shadow.

Rouge was still ass leap, but Shadow had to protect her.

Shadow did not know what do. He was hurt and there was blood pooring out of his belly. Then he heard a voice.

"Shadow, you must gather up your corage. You can become Ultra Legend. You must defeat robodick. It is the only thing left to do!"

Then shadow got up. He made a face of confidense, and he looked up at robotnik.

"YES! I will defeat you Robotnik! I will become... Ultra Allergic!" Shadow yelled.

"No! I will shot at you!" Roboface screeched.

 _ **Will shadow defeet the evil robotnik and save the wold? Tune in next time for the next book in... Shadow the Hedgehog, Ultimate Legen., Ultimate Legen.**_


	3. The end?

Shadow use his prowess to defeat the evil robotnik and saved wrold. Shadow was hero. But there still creepy crawly darkness come from just around the conrer. What will happen nerxt?

 **Until next book!**


	4. King Chaos is Bjorn!

This is the begning of a new era! Planet Mobius is now save thanks to Shadow, the Ultra Legend of Mobius! Shadow and his friedns had a picnic in the outside of the hoose.

"Gee shadow, these pork buns taste just like pork buns!" Yelled Sonic.

"Yep, they are good." Shadow said to Sonic.

"The food, is Delishious! I like food! Said Amy with food.

But then, out of the side behhind some tree, a dark figure emergd.

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha!" I am KING CHAOS! The ultramate darkness! Said King Chaos, the ultimate durkness. " I am like Perfect Chaos, but I have ruler!" Said King Chaos.

Amy screamed a lot. Sonic put his hand on her shoulder to give her cum fart.

But all of the sudden, king Chaotix came out and over and swooped over amy. He took amy and made her his prisoner! OH NO!

"Stop, you shunt not do!" Said Sonic with a lot of emotions of sad and mad.

"Oh yes I can, I will make her ded if you do not give me your power shadow that you got while you were fiting robotnik and was trying to save rooge but needed the prowess so you got it."

Said King Chaos.

Sus.

"No, you can't hurt her. She is a woman, and women are cute! And adorbs! And they SQUEAL sometimes!" Said shadow.

"Enogh! I will rule the world. Give me your power, NOW!"

Shadow not have a choice given the current situation. He could have a choice, but he couldn't because amy was stolen, and he would kill amy if he didn't give the power, maybe if he had the picnic INSIDE the house instead, then this would never happen! But shadow can't turn back time, unless he have chaos emerld.

"Okey, here are the powers."

Shadow handed over the powers to King Crapface, and he was happy.

"Thank you! You kind... young... Gentleman! Mmmmhhh..." Moaned King Chaos. os.

And then King Cahos took over the world, and the world was doomed.

"What do we need to do now? Assed Sonic?

"We need to find the chaos Emerald! Lets go! ADVENTURE!

 **Next book cumming soon! Hah! I said cum.**


	5. THE FINAL BOSS!

Gee shadow, way to go. You just fucked up the world!

"I'm sorry Sonic! I had to do the right thing." Sed Shadow.

"You traded the whole world, for this... cum dumpster!" Sonic Raeged.

"Hey!" Sayd Amy.

"Don't worry guys, I up to will make. Wold saved I will for future forseable." Said Shadow with cumfidence.

Shadow found the chaos emerald and telepooted to the casino night zoen.

Shadow and the others ran towardes the Ultra Chaos Kingdom while moving preeeeety fast.

They walked up to the front door of which they would have to enter in order to save world. It was spooky.

"SONIC! WHAT DO WE DO?! Said amy nonchallengly.

"Amee, shut your fucking whore mouth, dumb cumpster." Sonic consoled Amy with all his hart.

"Lets go, defeat the bad guys... and girls, just trying not to be sexist... ! MAKE HASED!" Said Shadow with great justist for all.

Shadow defeated all the robots inside the Ultra Chao Klingons in order to make it to the final boss, but not quite to finnal the boos, because they almoast there but not quite there! They still need to go just a liiiiiiiiiiiiiitle bit faster, okey?

–

They fight raged on... and the battel was epic. Much people died, but it was worth it in the end. For great justice and America, they managed to reerch the final of bosses, the Ultra Kass Mega Star Killer Base... FROM STARWARS!

"Bwahahaha!" "I am Evil!" Said the boss.

"But I cannot defeat him without my ultra legitimately powers. What do I do? I am no hero..." Said shadow shamefullofshit.

"Shadow, that's not true!" Screemed sonic in angryfish, while fucking Amy in the butt.

"Bwahahaho!" You are pathetick! I will destroy this weeld, and take all the money! Hahahahahahaha!"

Said King Cahoots.

"Shadow, you have to believe in yourself. What would Maria Do?" Said Amy pashnitly.

Shadow thought for a second. He thought for a long time... and then... the voice came back to him.

It was Maria, *sigh... again.

"Shadow, you can do it. You don't have to be ultra legend to beet evil. That was all just a stupid placebo effect to make you seem better than you were although you were the same hedhgehoge the whole time. What you reery are inside, is ultra justise, made of hart, and soul. You shadow, have many powers inside your body, you just has to release!"

Then Shadow finally remembered, the time he ejaceulated all over Mario's face while inside at the top of the moon star. Shadow finalley knew what to do.

So shadow jumped up in the air with an..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

And he rubbed his penish with his flingers and shoot sploogles all over King Chaoses rather handsome face.

"Noooooo! Shadow! You... umnhhhhhhhghhhhhhh. That was, kinda kinky, you know."

Shadow fell down on ground.

"EEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Said king corn.

King chaos pretty much died.

"Shadow, you did it! You saved the world yet again! Said Sonic to Shadow.

Shaodow was drained of almost all his energy.

"I... did it!... Maria... thank you..." Shadow signed.

And then shadow passed out.

MOMENTS LATER!

Shadow was thrown another great party. Everyone was happy.

"Shadow, you really are true hero, said Amy."

"Naw, I could not have dun nuthin without you guys, and girls, just trying not to be sexist." Shadow screamed.

"Well I am just happy everything turned out pretty much kiiiiinda alright!" Amy put up her finger in the air.

"Yeah, me too!" Said rouge as she walked out the door of the house that was now behind her.

Shadow looked down at Scrooge's belly to see that it was babbified. Shadow made an angry look.

"Okay... which one of you but nusters screwed my glorious wife?!" Screamed Shadow.

"Oops." Said Sonic.

Everyone laughed, and everyone had a great time and lived happily ever after, except for shadow. He was pissed.

THE END!

 **Well that is the end of teh story folks. Thank you for all of yor love and supple nipples. Okay biyeeee...**


End file.
